


TikTok

by encogis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrities, Charlie is his tutor y not, F/M, Harry is an e boy, Harry is very pretty and toms heart is like, Hermione is an e girl convince me otherwise, Internet, Internet Stars, Kinda Crack, M/M, Never actually used TikTok so, No Beta, One Shot, Parkour, Rich Tom, Thirsty Tom, TikTok, boom - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, short fic, tbc maybe, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: Tom, a TikTok star, stumbles across the account of a cute boy
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143
Collections: Harry Potter





	TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. never used tiktok idk how it worked. just an idea. hope you enjoy.

Tom clicked on the app, already anticipating the thousands of likes and comments on his latest, and some of his older, TikToks. In the last month, his stupid 15 second clips complaining about politics or a Starbucks employee etc, had blown up massively. He now has a respectable 102k following, the majority of these being love-struck, devoted fans who eagerly await his next post. He had even been contacted by companies asking to sponsor him, however he didn’t really see the need for this since he was already rich.

His father had a massive trans-national corporation, with offices in locations such as America, Dubai, Germany and even Cyprus. This meant that if his father ever went away on a business trip, Tom would sometimes follow him, being able to make videos and take photos of the luxurious locations he travels to fairly frequently. Of course, this meant that Tom would have to be home schooled, and that role was filled by someone called Charlie Weasley, a boy a couple years older than himself with a good couple of qualifications, as well as plenty of experience in other countries and speaking other languages, making him ideal to take with them on their trips as a translator. Tom also found he didn’t mind Charlie’s company, unlike that of other people similar to his own age, and would listen with interest and slight envy at his tales about his large, slightly crazy family. Tom had always been alone, with his father being at work most of the time and his mother passing when he was born. The constant moving made it hard for Tom to make friends, and so he was incredibly lonely. Of course, this all changed when he gained his new army of ‘Death Eaters’

The naming of Tom’s fan base was quite an interesting story, in fact, it is far too comedic and enticing to even put into this narrative. However, just know that he was thankful for his fans, no matter what they decide to call themselves.

“Hey, Tom, you use that Click Clock app thing?” Charlie asked, peering over Tom’s shoulders and at his phone. Tom scowled, turning around to face Charlie.

“A little privacy would be nice, Charlie. I don’t need you invading my personal space every 5 minutes”. Tom replied, slightly annoyed, but more at the pronunciation of his new favourite app than at Charlie himself.

“Sorry man,” Charlie apologised, sitting down on a couch near Tom, “You know, my brother’s girlfriend makes some of them things. Has a pretty decent following too, I think. You should check her out. SoftGirlHerm, I think her username is. God knows what that means. Anyway, I better get heading home for the weekend. Bye, Tom.”  
Tom waved him goodbye, not saying anything. His head, however, was filled with thoughts as he argued with himself internally. ‘Should I look? She’s obviously put these videos out to the public for a reason’. ‘No, I shouldn’t snoop into the lives of my dad’s employee, who’s my tutor for goodness sake’. But then finally, ‘He wouldn’t have told me to look at it if he didn’t want me to!’ And with that, Tom typed in the username Charlie told him into the search bar.

The first result was an account with the same name, the profile picture a girl roughly his own age, with frizzy brown hair and a cute front fringe, a small amount of freckles and some perfectly straight eyeliner. Intrigued, he clicked on the account, and was relatively surprised to find she had 94k followers, a number not dissimilar to his own follower count. However, he could see from her profile instantly that that was where the similarities ended.

Her bio read, ‘dont @ me or my boyfriend will beat you up’ followed by various names of her friends with plenty of heart emojis, unlike Tom’s, which was just a movie quote. She was already following Tom’s account. The girl also had 76 videos, whereas Tom had a sensible 21. And just from the thumbnails of each of the videos, he could tell that they were mostly just videos of her at school with all of her friends, or in her bedroom, making the kinds of videos you’d see in youtube compilations. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on a random video of hers, and waited patiently as an image loaded up on the screen. It showed her surrounded by a few people, a tall, lanky ginger boy (whom he guessed was Charlie’s brother), a tanned boy with dark hair and brown eyes, and a blonde girl with fair skin and brilliant blue orbs. There was also clearly someone holding the camera, since the footage was slightly shaky. The video started playing, and Tom sat quietly as he watched the four of them doing some weird TikTok dance trend, laughing with each other and clearly enjoying themselves. Tom guessed that is what it was like to have friends. Hungry to see more, he found himself clicking on more of her videos, wondering if they group were always having lots of fun. It seemed like they were.

That was when Tom stumbled upon one of ‘Herm’s’ (Hermione, he gathered from the voices in the videos) latest uploads. There was a boy who hadn’t appeared in any of the other videos, who was sitting next to the ginger boy, Ron, in deep conversation. Hermione then shouted,’The floor is lava!’ and then he suddenly jumped up like a mouse, hopped onto the table he was sitting at and proceeded to jump onto the roof of the building, since their table was next to it. His friend, however, had only managed to lift his feet up from the floor and the boy declared his victory over his friend, doing a small victory dance which caused him to fall off the roof when someone shouted at him to get down. The fall was very quick and honestly quite comedic, and the video ended just after, however Tom found himself smiling at the video, something he rarely found himself doing recently.

He rewatched the video, finding himself concentrating more on the boy himself than the events of the video. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a baggy maroon jumper covering it, with his sleeves rolled up. He also wore a small necklace and earrings in both ears, as well as wearing some eyeliner. The boy was slightly tanned, not as much as his dark skinned friend, however he clearly looked like he had been in the sun for a long period of time. Shaggy black hair covered his forehead, however there was a small scar showing through the strands of hair in the shape of a lightning bolt. However, the most striking thing about the boy was his eyes. Sat behind circular, old fashioned glasses were the most beautiful emerald irises he had ever seen. They looked like they were filled with raw emotion and expression, something Tom knew he could never do himself. They boy was beautiful. And Tom had to know who he was.

Scrolling through the comments, Tom noticed that there were many other people thirsting over the boy too. 

Aalion32: Damn!! That dude is so hot! Why is he not in your other TikTok’s Herm?

GhostRidEr_xx: That’s dangerous, but he looks so cool doing it!

Tom felt like he was losing hope, until he found one comment, like a needle in a haystack.

WinneytheGoooh: Guys, you do realise this dude has his own parkour account? @Boy-Who-Lived

Tom had never searched for a name so quickly in his life. Looking at the results, he was relieved to find that the account was real, and was in fact a parkour account that even followed Tom himself. There were videos of him scaling buildings to jumping across rooftops, some wearing his cute sweaters, and somewhere he is completely shirtless. Without thinking about it, Tom accidentally pressed the heart button.

Full panic mode started, as he threw his phone across the room. Not only would be boy, whose name he still didn’t know, be able to see that he liked it, but also a number of both of their fans too. It didn’t take long for Tom to get a notification to come through on his phone and he begrudgingly went across the room to collect it, however he was shocked when he saw what the notification was from.

Private Message- @BoyWhoLived to YOU: Hey dude, you do not know how much of an honour it was for you to have liked my vid. I’m actually a big fan! That’s why I’m confused how you found an account as small as mine lol. Unless it was an accidental like, then in that case ignore this message. lmao.

BoyWhoLived: accident *

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! it was a mess but you persevered. love you all <3
> 
> honestly not evn going to lie i just try to get a one shot over 1k words then im happy.


End file.
